1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for modulating data and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in wireless communication technology, an audio signal and a video signal are transmitted to or received at a remote place. When an audio signal and a video signal are transmitted, a signal of a communication frequency ranging from several hundreds of Mhz to several tens of Ghz, e.g., a radio-frequency (RF) signal, is used. The audio signal and the video signal are combined with the RF signal by transmission equipment and separated from the RF signal by receiving equipment. The combining of the audio signal and the video signal with the RF signal is referred to as modulation, and the separation of the audio signal and the video signal from the RF signal is referred to as demodulation.
In general, in order to combine input data, such as an audio signal and a video signal, with an RF signal, an appropriate sine wave is assigned to the input data and then the resultant input data is transmitted to a receiving side.